


Elegant

by NotGonnaGetUs



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotGonnaGetUs/pseuds/NotGonnaGetUs
Summary: One Word Prompt - Elegant.Romeo and Juliet see each other from across the dancefloor on prom night, and sparks might fly.
Relationships: Juliet Capulet/Romeo Montague
Kudos: 5





	Elegant

The high school prom was in full swing. Students were dancing, the music was loud, and everyone was having a blast. It was their senior prom, and for one night, this night, they didn’t have to worry about getting into college, upcoming exams, anything to do with their futures. They could just have fun with friends, and dance the night away. 

Romeo stood to one side, holding his drink as he watched his classmates dancing. Badly, he might add. Dancing did not seem to be anyones strong suit, if it could even be called dancing. He didn’t have a date to prom, not for lack of offers, more so he could just enjoy the night, be with his mates, not worry about making sure his date was okay. 

As he watched his friends on the dancefloor, attempting to dance to whatever pop song was currently playing, his eyes were drawn to someone. 

Not just someone - a girl. She stood alone, on the dancefloor, swaying slightly to the music, lost in her own world. Romeo noticed her dress was different, almost old fashioned in its design. A long skirt, with what looked like a corset almost, up top. The dress was a lovely deep blue, with gold and silver embroidery on the corset, in an intricate design full of daisies and delicate lines. Her black hair was curled into small ringlets, almost doll-like in their appearance, but they didn’t make her look like a child, just the opposite, in fact. They made her look like a lady, a real lady. 

Romeo couldn’t take his eyes off of her, this girl who stood alone in the middle of the dancefloor, dancing to her own beat. Only one word came to mind, one word that could hope to describe her accurately - elegant. Her dress, her movements, even her hair, it was all just so elegant, almost like something out of a fairytale. 

Stood alone, on the dancefloor, Juliet was quite content to just gently move to the music. She has never been much of a dancer anyway, and being alone didn’t bother her. She looked around the room as she swayed, seeing her classmates, her friends, all around the room. Her eyes fell on one person, stood on his own on the sidelines. His suit looked different from the suits the other boys were wearing. His suit was a dark maroon, with a matching tie. He looked good in the suit, really good. He looked...classy? Yes, he did, but that was the wrong word, Juliet thought. He looked elegant, like he was born to wear that suit, to look that good. 

The song changed, this time to something much slower, much more suited to dancing with a partner. Romeo saw his chance put his drink down on the table behind him, and slowly made his way to the dancefloor, to her. 

She looked up as he approached, and now he could see her eyes - blue, like her dress. He could get lost in those eyes, he thought, fall in and never be able to swim to the surface. 

Juliet stopped swaying for a moment, as he stood in front of her. Up close he looked even better. She could see how well-tailored the suit was, how expensive it must have been. 

“Would you like to dance?” Romeo asked, holding his hand out, hoping that she would say yes. He wasn’t sure he could survive her turning him down. 

She looked at his hand, back up to his face, and nodded. “I’d love to.” She took his hand, and suddenly they were much closer together, her hand coming to test on his shoulder, as he placed his hand just above her waist. 

For a few moments, they stayed in one spot, swaying slightly together to the song, neither of them saying anything. Romeo couldn’t stop looking at her, this wonderful girl who was now in his arms. She looked up at him, and he noticed the height difference between them, that she had to reach up to actually rest her hand on his shoulder. 

Juliet looked up at him, her head just coming up to his shoulders in her heels, and lost herself in the music for a few moments, the both of them just holding each other. 

“I’m Romeo, by the way.” He suddenly realised that he hadn’t introduced himself, and that he didn’t know her name either. 

“Juliet.” She said, smiling, and Romeo hadn’t thought he could be any more entranced by her, but he was. 

They both smiled as they continued to dance, not needing to talk, for the rest of the night. Something had happened, here, tonight. They could both feel it, they were sure. Something had been forged between them, as they danced together, a spark had been lit from the moment they had laid eyes on each other.


End file.
